Cats Prowling
by Braided Baka Girl
Summary: Two cats meet. *Slight crossover, contains angst, a couple of spoilers, and one hint of yaoi*
1. Default Chapter

Welcome one and all, I have finally defeated the evil monster   
known as Writers Block! Let everyone celebrate!  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Damn crickets… Anyway, the story behind this fic is basically…   
I got bored. During a lecture on Revision and Exams. Oh well.   
Probably going to fail them anyway, and as this fic is currently   
blocking me from continuing my coursework, I've decided to tort…   
ahem, present this fic for you to read at your pleasure. And be   
warned, this seriously differed from what I was originally going   
to write. Warnings are basically slight angst, one hint of yaoi,   
and one or two minor spoilers.  
  
Anyway, Ja Ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prowling Cats  
  
The lone figure sat, slumped in a corner of the bar, protectively   
cradling the drink whose name no longer mattered to him. The   
memories invaded his dreams, reminding him of better times, times   
when…  
  
No.  
  
No. They are gone and buried. Do not release the pain inside,   
that is the lesson that he had learn. Do not show the pain, the   
sadness, and the regrets. Hide from it all by showing the world   
a mask of cheer and joy, one that will keep others from looking   
within. Life is better seen through the bottom of an empty bottle.   
The only true rest is through drunken oblivion, except for the   
Final Rest. His job. He lifts the bottle and tries to take another   
sip when he finds it empty. Lifting his hand, he signals for   
another, when a newcomer enters the room.  
  
The new figure turns and scans the room, his golden eyes glittering   
amiss the flashing lights and the smoke that fills the room. The   
tight black leather trousers, seemingly painted on, shimmered and   
moved as he joins the pulsating mass on the dance floor, dancing to   
his own tune, green silk shirt flowing gracefully around his torso.   
The figure in the corner watched as he danced, his dark brown hair   
separating him from the tacky dyed colours of blues, greens, and reds   
that filled the floor.  
  
Soon, the dancer notices the watcher, and eyeing him with a grin on   
his face, takes his leave from the floor and sat down on the stool   
next to him, indicating to the barkeeper to bring him a drink. In   
silence, the two sat side by side, both knowing of the other, but   
afraid to call checkmate. Finally, the watcher turns his head,   
blonde hair falling like a curtain across his face, covering one of   
the jade green eyes that stared sharply at the brunette.  
  
"Hard day?"  
"Yep, you?"  
"The same."  
"What happened?"  
  
The blonde thought for a while, debating internally about telling   
this stranger, who behind the grin and the flamboyant nature, hid a   
pain that was so familiar. The same pain that he saw every day in   
the mirror.  
  
"She died for the second time today."  
  
The brunette raised an eyebrow, urging him onward, a compelling   
mixture of alcohol and the shared pain creating an understanding   
between them.  
  
"I killed her. It was my fault. She betrayed me, and was going   
to kill my friends."  
  
The brunette paused for a second, then called for two more drinks   
to be added to the growing pile of empty bottles that lay on the bar.   
Turning to the blonde, he said,  
  
"She died a long time ago. She was killed by my partner. He   
loved me, and hated her for setting me free. For making me realise   
that I wanted to be free."  
  
The blonde nodded, watching as the brunette got up to go, but stopped   
and turned to the blonde.  
  
"We hold no sway on the paths we have taken, we control no will over   
who we slayed, nor can we control what will happen because of what we   
have done. If I had never met her, she would still be alive, yet I   
regret not our meeting. I only regret that her death happened, and   
that I did not have a chance to save her. It is the impact that   
others have on our lives that make us who we are. If I had not met   
her, I would still be an unemotional pet cat that was only sent out   
to hunt the mice that played. She taught me how to smile, and that   
life is worth living and protecting. Now I am no one's pet. I am   
just a stray that wanders, sweeping up the streets from the darkness   
that wishes to prey on those weaker than themselves. I am just a   
stray cat, who wanders the night."  
  
Turning to leave, he hears the blonde stand up and senses him walking   
gracefully next to him. At the exit, they turned and looked at each   
other. The blonde started to smile and held out his hand. The   
brunette gave an answering grin and took his hand.  
  
"Yohji Kudoh."  
"Train Heartnet."  
  
They look at each other, then separate, heading off in different   
directions, passing gracefully through the alleyways, as though   
they had never been there.  
  
Two cats prowling. 


	2. Authors Note

Heh, seems people like the fic, but have asked me all the same   
question.  
  
Who the hell is Train Heartnet?  
  
Train Heartnet is the main character from the manga Black Cat,   
which can be found in Toriyama's World at   
  
  
  
Basically, Train is a fun-living person who works as a "sweeper",   
a kind of bounty hunter for the police. He works with his partner   
Sven, and later Rinslet and Eve.  
  
Before he became a sweeper, Train was a top assasin called the   
Black Cat, who worked for a group called Chronos. I won't go   
into all the spoilers as it is a very good read and you should   
read it for yourself!  
  
Hope this answers anyone's questions, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Christine  
Braided Baka Girl 


End file.
